


doctor doctor, give me the news

by hopskipaway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor AU, F/F, F/M, Meet-Cute, Platonic Or Romantic: You Choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopskipaway/pseuds/hopskipaway
Summary: I got a bad case of... existential angst, soul sucking boredom, and a black hole of loneliness.Unfortunately, Clarke Griffin does not have enough doctoral experience to treat herself of those symptoms. Hopefully, with any amount of luck, the cure will come careening into her life. Stat.





	doctor doctor, give me the news

**Author's Note:**

> found the prompt "sir i am a pediatrician and you are 27 i think it's time for you to find a different doctor" & got inspired to put these two dummies into it.
> 
> p.s. i hope my glaring lack of knowledge on all things relating to the medical field don't take away too much from this!

Keys.

Wallet.

Phone.

Check, check, and check. Exiting her cozy, brick encased townhouse Clarke Griffin was ready for yet another action-packed day of work.

Well, at least she could pretend that is what she was in for. She pulled out from the street in her trusty and well loved (not worn out) car, she began to ruminate on the day that awaited her.

Its not that she was not grateful. Really, she was. Its just at 26 years old, she had thought she would be living a more fast-paced life as a doctor. She had always imagined living in Polis, working on exciting cases coming into the emergency room. Feeling the rush of adrenaline and accomplishment that came with the job, one of the main reasons she wanted to become a doctor in the first place.

Instead, she looked forward to working at the children’s clinic in the sleepy town of Arkadia. Lots of coughing children and coffee breaks awaited her. It was definitely not what she pictured while she was studying at university. She remembers all the plans she had made with her friends. Back when the world seemed like it was theirs to take. They were the kings and queens of their concrete dorm room castles.

 

***

 

“Come on guys. Shots, shots, shots!” Raven yelled and poured the aforementioned drinks. Albeit sloppily, as a good portion of the liquid ended up on Clarke’s desk instead of in the red plastic cups.

Raven made her way to the two twin beds and handed the shots out. Bellamy, Clarke, Luna and Gina all reluctantly took the cups. Raven brought her cup up into a cheers, and they all downed the shot.

With a cough Bellamy said, “I don’t see what we have to celebrate so hard for. We all still have at least one year of school left.”

“One year until the rest of our lives, Bellamy, can’t you see it?” She grabbed Bellamy by the arm and gestured to the wall covered by posters and pictures, as if it would show them the meaning of life.

Luna broke out into a laugh, “Just how long had you been drinking before we showed up, Reyes?”

Clarke noticed that the young woman couldn’t hide the sparkle in her eyes when looking at the pony-tailed woman.

“I think she has a point,” Gina, ever sweet and accommodating. “I mean, in a year’s time I could be starting a job here in Polis, actually making a difference for all the dogs and cats of the world!”

“See, she’s got the sp-,” a hiccup. “irit!”

Gina shook her head, “Although you could stand to slow down tonight, honey.”

“Slow down?” Raven jumped up from her perch on the bed. “Raven Reyes slows down for no one. Just you wait, I’ll be on fucking Mars before you know it.” And with that she was tumbling to the floor like a lost game of Jenga.

Clarke jumped into action to help her smashed roommate. Catching her before she fell and guiding her into a prone position on the bed. As she went to get a water bottle, she heard Bellamy call out.

“I just hope you all won’t be too busy to find some time to hang out with a lowly museum archivist.” Gina leaned over to kiss his cheek, Clarke knew that she is never one for her boyfriend’s self deprecation. She and Clarke were both proud of the young man for following his heart.

“Hmm. I just might be. Good thing you’ll have these idiots to keep ya company while I’m running the ER.” Clarke replied, tossing the bottle to Luna who started to try and get the near comatose Raven to drink.

Looking around at her friends, Clarke did have to admit; the future looks bright. For all of them.

 

***

 

But life happened, and she had to put her dreams on the back burner and come back to her hometown to take care of her mother. The loss of her father plus addiction affecting her mother is a tough combination to deal with, but Clarke was trying her best. A sadistic part deep in Clarke would find it more helpful to bare if any of her friend's are struggling as much as she is. However, the greater part of her soul was proud of their success, even if it meant they all lived far from this quiet little town.

Clarke realized that she never even turned music on before she arrived at her destination. She was too engrossed in her daily dose of self pity.

As she entered the office, she was greeted by the cheerful call of _good mornings_ that she heard everyday.

Maya’s greeting always ringing the loudest. The helpful receptionist slash nurse made a good friend in the office. Clarke had realized having a friendly face to turn to is important to ensure survival here. Although she was grateful to Alie for taking her on, the woman seems more adept for world domination than running a pediatric clinic. Intimidating demeanour and off-putting behaviour aside, Alie was a decent boss. A decent boss for a decent job in a decent city to encapsulate a decent life.

Clarke quickly made her way to the break room, in desperate need of her daily does of motivation, better known as coffee. Without the heart pumping, feet racing action of an emergency room, it was very necessary. Some days Clarke wondered if she should skip the cup and shoot it right into her bloodstream via IV.

Her day went by incredibly fast, but somehow also mind numbingly slow. Something about this clinic made Clarke feel like she is existing in a place where time didn’t exist. Most of her patients that day were just in for routine checkups. Tongue depressor here, stethoscope there. Clarke could do it in her sleep.

Lunch was a welcome break from the monotony. She has just been digging into her sad salad when her phone had buzzed. Hopeful it was a message from Bellamy or Raven checking in, Clarke’s hand moved at the speed of light to check the notification.

 

**Finn**

Hey Clarke. I know it’s been a while but I’m still so sorry. I just moved to town and heard you were here, so if you ever want to meet up, let me know

 

A head of straw blonde hair hit the table in defeat. It’s was a glaring warning that her life truly was approaching rock bottom when she considered that offer for even a split second. She was just about to start banging her head when Maya walked into the room. Clarke gave her a plastic smile before opening her phone back up.

 

**Clarke**

You have another girlfriend you’re in the mood to cheat on?

Fuck off Finn.

 

She then put her phone on silent in a futile effort to enjoy what little time she had left of her dwindling lunch break.

She checked the schedule and saw her next patient. Jordan Green. That meant she would get to see Monty and Harper, whom she knew in a 'friend of a friend' kind of way back in high school. It was nice to know that she was not the only one stuck in Arkadia.

When she entered the patient room, she came to realize that maybe she couldn’t compare their two situations. She saw the treacle sweet smiles and twinkling laughter that falls from the family and understands that for them, Arkadia is not a prison. Not like it is for Clarke. She spends her days like someone incarcerated, waiting for that sweet yard time and precious visitation days. Conjugal visits aren’t even on the table for her life sentence.

Seeing the happy family, though it may not be exactly what she wants at the moment, only highlights what she doesn’t have. She went through the motions of the examination, asking the right questions and making the necessary small talk.

However, all her past relationships arose out of the woodwork and lingered in her mind throughout the appointment. She had a brief infatuation with Bellamy, before they realized their love was more akin to siblings than lovers. What she had with Lexa was pure and real, but timing just wasn’t on their side right now. Finn was all-in-all a mistake, but it had brought her Raven, so she couldn’t say she wished it had never happened.

Speak of the devil. Clarke checked her phone after the appointment, she saw 4 texts waiting for her, along with 2 voicemails. The man (if that was even an accurate description, he’s more akin to an insolent teenager, in Clarke’s humble opinion) just doesn’t know when to quit.

She waved off Maya’s attempt to have a word. This all had to be ended, here and now. No matter how lonely Clarke was, there is no way she would stoop that low. Maybe she’ll adopt a few cats, really lean into the whole lonely, boring Arkadia life.

One heated phone call later, and Clarke made a conscious effort to level her emotions to get ready to greet her next patient. She only took a quick glance at the information before leading with a knock and swinging the door open, lollipop in hand.

“Dr. Griffin here, reporting for duty! I even have a special treat for Mr. John Murphy if he does a good job at cooperating today!” She opened with a false cheeriness.

She surveyed the room but couldn’t find little John Murphy anywhere. Instead, sat alone a man looking up from his phone with a growing smirk on his face. Striking blue-grey eyes peaking out under shaggy brown hair.

The man, John Murphy (?) put his phone into his pocket and spoke, “I’ll take you up on that, if you’re still offering.”

“I… uh. Excuse me?” She said, intelligently. Her years and years in medical school on full display.

“Well you offered me a lollipop if I behave like a very good boy today. I think I can handle that. Especially for you.”

Clarke slowly sat on the rolling stool and tried to compose herself. “So. I take it you are John Murphy. I would feel embarrassed by that, but you’re the,” she took a further look at his file. “27-year-old seeing a pediatrician.”

John Murphy leveled her with a scathing smile. “Good one, doc.” He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “I’ll admit it’s been a while since I’ve seen a doctor, and have I got the laundry list for you.”

He began to rattle off his concerns, adding in snarky remarks and rye smiles to the conversation at a breakneck rate. Clarke finds herself quite frankly enamored by the man. He’s rough and rude, but Clarke can’t help but to find him hilarious and charming in his own unique way.

The doctor performed a few routine checkups, and she found herself holding her tongue trying not to put her foot in her mouth again. He seemed to be perfectly at ease, eyes trained on her every move. The smirk on his face, seemed to Clarke, to be his signature look.

Finishing up the appointment, Clarke informed John Murphy that he had nothing to worry about and that he seemed to be in perfectly fine health. Making a few minor suggestions here and there. Although as he was preparing to make his exit, she couldn’t stop the words that left her mouth. “Um. John wait, I can prescribe you something before you go.

With that she hastily scribbled on and handed a piece of paper over, along with the lollipop, and swiftly left the room.

Clarke spent the rest of the day antagonizing over the fact that she was certifiably an idiot. Why would she do that? Sure, she thought he might be a certifiable way of making her sluggish life interesting, but what movie did she think she’s living in? Just as she was about to head out to her car to drive home and spend the rest of the evening screaming into her pillow, she checked her phone to find a notification waiting.

 

**Unknown Number**

Since you seem so fond of cliches, how’s dinner and a movie this Saturday?

**Author's Note:**

> “that was a fic” -the ny times.
> 
> come ignore medical issues with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopskipaway) or [tumblr](https://hopskipaway.tumblr.com/).


End file.
